Innocence in the Corridor
by Penneay
Summary: When McGonagall said the Dursleys were the worst sort she didn't stop there. Now Harry will grow up with Auntie Min in Hogwarts. How will his life change? GEN Drabble story (300-700/chapter)
1. A Decision

Minerva McGonagall knew many things to be true. As a master of transfiguration it was a given. But this lesson did not come from the many long days and nights during her apprenticeship under Albus Dumbledore. Nor, did it come from the 7 years of education in Hogwarts' regal halls. No this lesson came from her grandmother whom she still remembers fondly. "You will never get another chance to make a first impression" was a lesson that her grandmother was always quick to remind her grandchildren of at every family gathering, as they had a cousin who always had trouble holding his tounge.

It was this lesson that Minerva thought back to as she observed the obese, whale of a man Vernon Dursley as he carried on in a nearby pub. The day of observation had started normally. While she felt cautious and creepy spying on Harry Potter's relatives her concern greatly outweighed any reservations she had. She took the duty of observing Harry's family seriously and as one that needed to be done. No child would have her childhood or that of many mistreated magical children on her watch.

She arrived around noon down the street from the home in a nearby alley. Quickly casting a disillusionment charm and a notice-me-not she stood silently outside of the medium sized home. There she could see the horse faced woman, Petunia Dursley, and her child, whom she could only assume was Dudley, playing on the play mat. The house was spotless, almost clinically so, except for the colorful mat mother and child played on. They both seemed happy, though little Dudley seemed quite a bit over fed.

A little while later she saw Petunia get up and go toward one of the muggle devices on the wall. She believed it was called telephone, it had been a while since she needed to use one. After speaking to it for a short while she started to put the toys away and strapped her son in the carrier. They then got in their car and left. On her broom, that she was thankful she had thought to bring along, she followed.

It seems that they were going to a company, Grunnings by the sign. Petunia quickly exited the car and grabbed the carrier and her bag while Minerva followed quietly behind her. Vernon had forgotten his lunch, which unbeknownst to McGonagall was a rare event, and had called his wife to bring it to him. The little family had a nice few moment together. Vernon eating his lunch as he played with his son as Petunia looked on. Eventually, Vernon needed to get back to work and so Petunia left. Minerva decided to stay and observe Vernon. Although the family seemed mighty normal from what she'd seen of Petunia and Dudley she wanted to know more about Vernon as well.

It turns out the Vernon was a brash man. He did his job well, Minerva had to admit but, he was quick to anger and just as quick to brown nose. He yelled and thew papers at his underlings and then turned and sweet talked his way into a day of golf with his supervisor. At the water cooler in the breakroom his coworkers could be found gossiping as they are want to do. And there they spoke with fear of his temper and distaste for his anger but also admired of his position and skill.

McGonagall thought it ironic how one without magic could be so similar to Lucius Malfoy and the slytherins who surrounded him.

* * *

Later, at the end of the day, Vernon didn't return home immediately. As it was only 5pm, he decided to stop by the pub with some friends, unaware that that Minerva in the form of a black tabby was still following him. There he drank and was merry with his friends. His large hands hit the table many times during laughter and he hit his mates round the back in enthusiasm. However, Minerva saw more. He also routinely harassed the waitresses, pinching their bums and whistling as they walked by. He and his friends heckled the gay couple in the corner. Pointing, laughing and making obscene gestures at the two men. When they walked out the pub an hour later they bumped into their table whispering that they hoped the two fairy freaks get what's coming to them.

His interaction with the men in the pub did not inspire confidence in Minerva. If he couldn't accept differences in his own kind how would he adapt to magic. She jogged to keep up with the heavy set man as he walked his way home and she was careful to stay out of his sight after she saw him kicking at several strays.

Arriving at home, the man was once again the kinder soul she had seen with his family before. His wife kissed his cheek, seemingly disliking the smell of beer on his breath, and he was careful picking up his son to greet him as well. And the family ate and were normal. Vernon talked about his day mentioning the men he had encountered at the pub with his mates and Petunia brought up her concerns that more freaks would be joining the neighborhood. All the while Dudley ate merrily occasionally screaming or yapping for his parents' attention which they gladly gave.

And as the family settled for the night Minerva was able to think.

* * *

For all intents and purposes the Dursley family was normal, almost boringly so. They obviously loved their son and treated him well. But at the same time she had reservations. They seemed to eschew difference, looking down upon it as something horrible and freakish. Vernon was harsh and cold to those around him, those he saw as below him. And while she had not seen him be physically violent to people, he didn't hesitate to use his words as weapons against those he didn't even know. Petunia seemed okay. She obviously loved her son, the type of strong love that must run in the Evans' line, but she was also terribly high-strung. Her house was immaculate despite having a small child. Everything had a place. Listening to her conversation with Vernon at the dinner table, it seemed that every interaction with neighbors or close friends was a carefully orchestrated social move.

This perfect pristine family would be given little Harry? Little Harry with his his creamy brown skin and bright green eyes? Whose hair is just one shade of curly but still one shade of straight? Who, during his first birthday party made sparkly bubbles appear out of excitement. Who colored his whole destroyed nurseryroom a mirage of colors out of grief after witnessing his mother's death? No, Minerva could not ethically allow Albus to place Harry with these people. Looking back at her on childhood, at her father's judgemental looks and her mother's envy, how she- No. She could not and would not.

So she did what we all would have done. She lifted her wand and cast a patronus telling Albus to not come to Number 4 Privte Drive and that she would meet him in his office shortly.

* * *

Minerva briskly dusted off her robs after walking out of the floo in Ablus' office. Looking up she could see worry lines around the man's eyes, his mouth set into a firm line. To the side, in an obviously conjured bassinet, was little Harry. And despite the gentle, tinkling music and the bespelled cloud-animals circling above his head, it didn't lessen the impact of the obvious tear tracks that could be seen on his small cheeks.

Turning back to the aged headmaster, Minerva sat across from him and got straight to the point.

"You can't leave him there." She stated strongly

"Now Minerva, I believe that what would be best for young Mr. Potter is to be with the family he has left." Albus assured.

"I think that that's a great sentiment but the fact of the matter is Harry would only be unwelcome in that household." She tried to reason.

Steepling his hands, Albus leaned forward towards Minerva.

"What makes you say that?"

"While the Dursley seemed like a normal family they were almost too normal." She explained, "Petunia spent a lot of time manicuring their house to perfection. She planned every social interaction to a tee. Vernon showed no qualms about using force to get what he wanted. He-"

"So they want the very best of young Dudley? I see no problem with tha-" Albus interrupted only to be interrupted himself.

"Albus! You didn't see it! Yes they want the best for their child but they want the best for themselves too. And they're willing to do anything to get it!" She stressed.

"Minerva, I see no problems with this. In fact, this seem quite positive. Why I do believe that being headstrong and showing perseverance are" he stressed, "Gryffindor traits! Maybe they could impart some of that on little Harry here." He quipped looking over at the slumbering baby.

"You weren't there and so you just won't get it. They're the worst sort of muggles you could ever be around and I don't see their influence, no their presence, having a positive impact on Harry's life."

"Are you sure that you're not letting your own experience cloud your judgement?"

Minerva was insulted and betrayed that he would think that she would let her family experience cloud her judgement.

"While my experiences with my own father and mother may have opened my eyes to the actions of those who are fearful of difference and how we can become complacent in our own lives, do not think for one second that I would allow that to cloud my judgement. Not for one second Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." She seethed.

Shamed Albus sat back and regarded her again.

"Are they really that awful?" He asked.

"Albus, the man was verbally abusive to two gay men he had never met and obviously had never planned to meet before. And his wife's only concern about the situation was if any more 'freaks' like them would move into the neighborhood."

While angry at their actions Albus knew that muggles could be terribly quick to judge. He asked, "How do you know that this is representative of their future actions?"

Exasperated but firm, Minerva regarded Albus calmly.

"While I may not be sure of this coloring all of their actions, how can someone who cannot accept individuals who are like them in all but sexuality be expected to accept a child who has magic and will be expected to adapt and learn in an entirely different culture?"

"This all may be true but I will still be placing young Harry with the Dursleys. Though I appreciate your-"

"IF YOU" She interrupted and started to shout but looking over to the bassinet she lowered her voice to a wispering roar, "place him with those discusting people not only will I go relieve them of his presence but I will make sure it will be a mistake you will never forget."

Shocked Albus looked own, his eyes steely.

"What?" He asked disbelieving

"You heard me. If you place him with those people I will go back and get him myself. And then I will make sure you regret it. I will not let you place him with the muggle equivalent of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lily and James' Legacy deserves more than that. Harry deserves more than that."

Dumbledore knew that he could go on arguing. That he could do what he wanted and place Harry with his relatives. But could he in good concious leave the already emotionally and physically vulnerable child in the hands of these muggles that Minerva called 'the worst sort'? Could he? Should he, risk the well being of young Harry on what he wanted? Sighing, defeated, Albus asked one last question.

"So who do you suggest take care of him?"

And with little to no hesitation, Minerva answered.

"Me. I will."


	2. Small Grief

Babies, it turned out, needed a lot more equipment than initially thought but, with some patience and resourcefulness Minerva had gathered the necessities for a nursery.

McGonagall had thought about possibly just packing up and moving back into her home in Hogsmeade but the memories there made her reconsider. Besides, her lions needed her to be close to the dorms and it would be troublesome to floo into the school each day.

Her rooms were big and had plenty of space for a young boy like Harry to grow. She set up the necessities in the spare room across the hall: a changing table, a crib, and a few toys and such. Later she would maybe paint the walls and add a mobile, maybe a few more toys. She would have to contact Remus to find out what he liked.

For tonight though Harry would be kept close.

Walking up to the babe who had been quietly playing with a small stuffed animal on the couch, she leaned down to his level.

"Hello munchkin, how is Paws doing there." She asked softly.

Harry looked up distracted from his playing. He immediately reached up.

"Up!" he demanded.

Minerva looked on, "don't you want to keep playing?"

"Up!" He demanded again.

Picking him up she settled him on her hip.

"You know Harry, it's best to say please."

Harry laid his head on her shoulder whispering out a small 'kay'. He looked up at her.

"Mumma 'nd Dada come?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

Choked, Minerva responded. "Unfortunately, baby, your mummy and daddy won't be back. They had to go away, but I'll take care of you."

But baby Harry didn't hear nor understand beyond her negative answer. And so, deprived of the comfort of having his parents, Harry cried and no matter what Minerva did he could not be consoled.

Yes, a Minerva had all the fixings for a baby nursery just across the hall, but for the first two months of Harry's stay with her he slept in her bed.


	3. Invisibility

It had been a month since that wonderful, horrible night where Voldemort was vanquished but, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Little Harry had stopped asking about his parents as often although sometimes he would go quiet and then starts a sniffle which would turn into a full blown cry if Minerva wasn't around.

Slowly, Minerva and Harry were getting to know one another. Harry was learning that while attentive, Minerva wasn't nearly as easy going as his Daddy when it comes to her animagus form (which had caused a meltdown in itself). Minerva was learning that baby Harry while quiet was quite the picky eater and that he was allergic to asparagus of all things (which had Madame Pomfrey seeing a new, frantic side of McGonagall).

Today was a good day. As things calmed from the day they enjoyed some music on the Wizarding Wireless Network and a story from Beedle and Bard. Well.. Minerva was enjoying the stories. Harry was only listening sometimes, the rest of the time was spent turning the pages prematurely and screeching.

"Look Harry! That's the oldest Peverell with his wand." Minerva explained while pointing to the small illustration.

"Mmmhm!" Harry screeched in excitement and turned the page.

"And there's Ignotus with the cloak." She said while pointing to another illustration.

"Aahha! Li' Dada!" He exclaimed

"Yes, I wonder if he got into as much trouble as another young man I knew with such a powerful artifact?" She pondered

Harry only got quiet before whispering, "Dada?"

She just looked over at him, "No, your Daddy can't make it. Here how about we get settled for bed, hum?"

Harry wasn't necessarily pleased with this answer but forgot about it soon enough when she handed him his bottle. Minerva had an easier time than most nights getting Harry ready for bed. She put him in a new diaper and his little sleep suit and then got dressed for bed herself. Soon they were settling down in her bed.

"Aun' Min'" Harry said sleepily as she laid him down.

"What is it, hun?" She asked

" Wher' Mooey an' Paafoo an' Woorm'?" Harry asked, hoping one of his favorite people were still around

"I don't know, baby."

This wasn't the first time Harry had asked for this mysterious trio and while she had idea, she wasn't completely sure who these people were. So she cuddled Harry close as he fell asleep and resolved to herself that she would contact Remus Lupin to maybe get some answers.


	4. First Breakfast

Harry's favorite breakfast food was oatmeal and banana with apple slices to the side. He absolutely hated pumpkin juice and prefered to have his sippy cup filled with milk. Today, however, he was stuck with banana-kiwi yogurt and some complimentary slices of strawberry. Because of Minerva's busy schedule with final exams coming up, little Harry joined her at the head table in a high chair.

This would be the first time that the students saw Harry since he had started residing with Minerva. They knew, of course, that he was living in the castle. They had occasionally heard him playing in Minerva's office, which was connected to her classroom, and the Gryffindors all knew that if you went to Minerva's rooms around 7:30 at night you would probably hear angry crying, as that was Harry's bath time. But this was the first time many, if not all, of them had seen Harry in person.

Harry was a vocal and studious eater. He could feed himself but he did it slowly and with care. He had a little spoon that was in the shape of a dragon that he would speak to in between bites. He would eat a slice of strawberry, consult with the spoon-dragon and then scoop a bit of yogurt. It was was a lengthy affair but he was happy and he ate with minimal fuss so Minerva saw no problem with it.

During this complicated routine Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Aun' Min!" He exclaimed at his guardian.

"Mm, yes Harry?" She asked, focused on her own meal.

"Min'! Min'! Oo aah!" Harry tried to get her attention to see what he was looking at.

Minerva looked over but could not see what he was looking at. Still...

"That's nice hun. Why don't you finish up your strawberries?"

Harry looked down at his food and complied. He ate two slices of strawberry but then looked back up at what had caught his attention.

He tried again to get Minerva's attention but she was occupied with a student who had come up to the table with something. He looked to his other side but, the little man who could make the nice sparkles was dozing. With everyone else around him otherwise occupied, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

Elizabeth, a first year Ravenclaw muggleborn, had her routine down pat. She woke in the morning, did her hair, spelled her teeth, and rushed down with her backpack to The Great Hall for breakfast and last minute studying. She had just finished her morning toast and jam and was just about ready to start on her revisions. With final exams coming up she wanted to be prepared for anything. Which is why it was alarming to look beside her and see her backpack skipping down the aisle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. Shocked she could only watch as the bunny backpack made it to the head table and shimmed itself up onto the table itself.

Harry kicked his legs in excitement and screeched happily as he pulled the backpack the rest of the way towards him. Hugging it closely to himself he screeched again.

"Loo' Aun' Min'! 'Unny!" He exclaimed patting Minerva on the arm.

Minerva looked over and sure enough Harry had acquired a stuffed bunny, though by the straps on the bunny's back it also served as a pack of some kind.

"That's nice Harry, where did you get it from?" She asked

"'Unny 'ome!" Harry explained

"You don't say.." Minerva said looking around the table to see if there were any missing plates, jams, or implements. She was interrupted by a quiet cough. Minerva looked up to see Elizabeth Jamison.

"Um, Professor. I.. um.. That's my backpack there." She explained

"Oh! Oh, Harry summoned your bunny?"

"Yea, it would be fine but my inhaler's in there along with my books and notes. So I kinda need it."

Minerva nodded looking over to Harry who was engaging the backpack in a wonderful game of bang-against-the-table.

"Harry." Minerva called sternly.

"Mmm. 'Es?" Harry asked looking up from his game.

"Elizabeth would like her backpa- I mean bunny back." She explained.

"Oh..."

"Can you give it back?"

"Nnoo.." he whined but seeing Minerva's stern look said, "Otay."

He reached up and pushed the twitching bunny backpack across the table, in between plates, bowls, and jars, into Elizabeth's waiting hands and then sat back in his chair in a sulk.

"There you go Miss Jamison. Hope everything is okay with it."

"Oh, yes Professor! Thank you." She said turning to go back to her table still wrangling the active backpack.

"Wait- before you go, Harry has something he needs to say." She turned to Harry, "Harry, you need to apologize to Miss Jamison because you took her bunny without asking. So, say sorry."

"So'y 'Lisabe'" Harry said sulkily.

"Thank you Harry," Elizabeth said clutching her bag as it slowly calmed down. "Maybe next semester we can play with it together?" She mentioned looking up to Professor McGonagall for permission.

"That would be wonderful. And Miss Jamison the enchantment should wear off by the end of the day."

Elizabeth returned to her table to start her studying. Meanwhile Minerva summoned one of Harry's own toys to keep him occupied and went back to her own breakfast.

For Harry's first Breakfast in the Great Hall it was relatively incident free.


	5. No Bed!

The most exciting and frightening time in a parent or guardian's life is the day their child learns to walk. Harry was not new to the walking game. Before his parents' death Harry had already started toddling while holding on to nearby chairs and tables. For a while, after they were gone, he had stopped progressing, refusing to even crawl, and depended on Minerva to carry him where he wanted to go. Still at 3 months since his parents' death he had greatly surpassed his previous walking ability.

This is something we could see clearly as Harry ran past a group of Hufflepuffs on their way back to the common room from visiting the library. Harry was dressed in only a diaper, a left sock and a baby romper that was hanging off his right arm. He was in the process of pulling said romper all the way off as he toddled down the hallway. The Hufflepuffs looked on in shock. How did little Harry make it all the way down to their common room?

A sixth year prefect stepped up to follow after the babe before he got too far.

"H-hey! Hey Harry!" She asked after the boy.

Hearing his name Harry turned toward the prefect after finally removing his romper and throwing the item of clothing down with relish.

"Wha'?" He asked

The prefect picked up the shirt and crouched down to his level.

"How did you get down here? Are you okay?"

"I fine! I jus' go to wall and you here!" He exclaimed, smiling up at the girl.

Confused she smiled back, "that's great Harry. What are you doing down here?"

"I no go bed! I play!" He shouted in excitement.

The prefect heard several 'awws' behind her. Looking back she shooed the boys and girls behind her on to their common room. She leaned forward and picked up the squirming baby. She hugged him close and said,

"I'm glad you wanted to come play with us but I'm sure Professor would like to play too. How about I take you back to your rooms?"

To Harry she might as have well have destroyed all the ice cream in the world.

"Nooo!" He screamed as he struggled even more.

As the prefect tightened her hold to keep Harry in her arms realizing it was going to be a long walk to the Gryffindor tower.

A/n:

McGonagall was leading a frantic search in the Gryffindor commons and the surrounding area. She was happy to see Harry with the prefect, though exasperated by his lack of clothing.  
Harry was trying to communicate that he went through a wall and ended up in the Hufflepuff corridor. as he gets settled more with McGonagall he rebels more, plus he's on his way to the terrible twos.


	6. Chocolate Coins

Today was December 21st and while most of the students had gone home to celebrate the holidays with their families some still remained. Today was Chanukah and while Hogwarts didn't have a large Jewish community there were still plenty of student in the castle who wanted to celebrate. In fact, because of Voldemort's violence and prejudice against muggles and muggleborns, the amount of Jewish students was only around 20-30 students. After most of them left for celebrations with their families, only 10 of the Jewish students remained in the castle. This is why Professor Severus Snape could be found scowling while a room full of excited students were engaging in Chanukah celebrations.

While Hogwarts had a hanukkiah in the Great Hall, students also enjoyed an interactive menorah located in a room off of the entrance hall. There was even a window so the menorah could be seen from watched as the students spoke excitedly to each other as they moved around the large room placing presents at one of the tables.

Severus wasn't Jewish, he didn't even really know much about the holiday, but the different festivities were supervised on a rotation and tonight was his night. To top it all off, Potter's brat was here with Minerva as she celebrated with her lions. Still, the quicker they got started the quicker it would be over. Clapping he gathered the students around the large menorah. He called one of the older students, David, a 7th year gryffindor, up to start the festivities and light the first candle using the shamash.

David stepped up to the platform raising his wand to levitate the shamash to light the first candle but his actions were interrupted by a little hand grabbing his pants leg. Looking down he saw bright green eyes under a mop of curly black hair smiling up at him. Smiling awkwardly back he pat Harry on the head and tried to shoo him back to Minerva where she sat with the first years.

"Go on Harry, I'll come play in a minute." He explained.

Disheartened, Harry shuffled off in the opposite direction of Minerva to Snape instead. Harry looked up at the imposing man and lifted his arms in the universal 'up' motion. Sighing Snape complied not wanting to start an incident. Harry then turned in his arms back around to watch David.

David continued his privious activity, successfully levitating the shamash and lighting the first candle. After he stepped down a fifth year Slytherin, Jasmine, stepped up to lead the rest of the students in the blessing.

With the formalities finished the students rushed to the table to get their gifts for friends. Most of the gifts were small things: chocolate golden coins from Honeydukes, New ink and quills, and a few students gave their close friends knuts and sickles. Harry and Minerva went off to join them, as a few students had brought things for little Harry.

As the students settled down and started playing dreidel and eating latkes and blintzes together, Snape to the opportunity to sit back and relax in a chair off to the side. His quiet time was soon interrupted by a little hand slapping his knee. Snape looked down with a glare that softened when he saw the mesh bag clutched in tiny hands.

"He'ya go Mi'ssa Sna'! For Ha'i'kah!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape took the bag giving a small 'thanks' to the boy as he mussed his hair.

Perhaps Potter's brat had more Lily in him than he'd initially thought.

A/n:

So let's see here.

December 21st was really the day of Chanukah in 1981. So cheers.

Hogwarts has the hanukkiah and a menorah. The hanukkiah has 9 slots, the menorah 7, they like to keep the more formal one in the Great Hall.

Minerva isn't Jewish either but the three lions who stayed behind during the holidays begged for her and Harry to participate.

Harry recieved some of his very own Honeydukes chocolate coins and a dreidel of his own. It was a large plush one so he couldn't choke on it. It was also enchanted to spin for him.

As for me... I know nothing about Chanukah so any of this could be wrong.


	7. Baby Planets

It was Christmas day, Harry's second Christmas overall but the first of many he would experience without his parents and his most special people. Harry was so young that his parents presence might not be missed any more than normal. He probably wouldn't remember the festivities at all. Still, Minerva was trying to make it a special time for the boy.

They had awoken early to steaming peppermint hot chocolate (diluted and cooled for Harry) and a full English breakfast on the table. They had breakfast in their rooms and then headed down to the great hall for the Staff's Christmas celebrations. Although it took more time Minerva decided to sit Harry on the ground so he could walk to the Great Hall by himself. They made it with only a few minor incidents.

There they found the hall decorated fabulously. The tree that Harry had "helped" Hagrid bring in a few weeks before was glittering with decorations. Around the bottom of the tree were piles of presents. While the students had their own piles in their common room where the could hang out with their friends and enjoy Christmas morning together, the Staff's presents all appeared in the Great Hall under this tree.

Minerva and Harry sat at a table with Hagrid, the gentle man handing Harry his present himself while Minerva levitated the rest of the presents labeled for her and Harry. After some gentle guidance from Hagrid, Harry started tearing into his presents with the type of excitement usually only seen when he'd escaped bath time. Minerva settled into a conversation with Professor Sinistra while she opened her own presents.

Harry had received a toddler cauldron set to help him with his colors, a set of baby planets, a few stuffies, and more. While Harry amused himself with a few of these gifts he spent the majority of his time tearing into the wrapping paper his gifts came in and sticking his ribbons on Professor Snape who sat across the table. The festivities were just about winding down when someone entered though the Great Hall's doors and shuffled up to Minerva and Harry's table.

"MOOY!" Harry exclaimed reaching up to the chestnut haired man.

Minerva looked up surprised, not having expected the man until later in the day, but smiled up at him none the less.

"Hello cub." Remus said, choked as he reached down to pick up Harry and sat down his present. "My, you sure have gotten big"

Remus hadn't expected to get so worked up just seeing the child again. In fact he had spent a large amount of time pulling himself together outside before coming to see the child. Snape moved away with distaste as Remus sat at the table and Harry watched him go curiously before turning back to Remus to talk to him.

"Mooy! I gots balls!" He shouted as he showed Remus his planets.

"That's very nice! Who gave it to you?" He asked.

Harry looked thoughtful before looking over Minerva for help. Minerva pointed to Professor Sinistra who waved at the child. Harry turned back to Remus and said, "she did!"

"Did you say thank you?" Remus asked

"Um.." Harry was unsure before looking at the woman and saying, "fank you."

Remus smiled, "do you want to see what I got you?" He handed Harry the small box he had brought along.

Harry took the box and tore into it the wrappings the same way that he had the others. After Remus helped him open the box, Harry found little stuffed animals: two little deer, a little mouse, and a little wolf.

Remus smiled as Harry sat aside the toys to play with the wrappings. He and Minerva spent the rest of the time catching up as Harry played his wrapping paper and toys. He would often go off on his own to show one of his favorites to a nearby staff member.

Soon enough it was time for the rest of the staff to go about their days. Minerva, Harry, and Remus headed back to her rooms. Before Harry's nap Remus told the story of the Marauders while using Harry's new toys as characters.

Harry went to sleep peacefully with a smile.

A/n:

The minor incidents were: a small conversation with a suit of armor, refusal to walk past Minerva's classroom, And a moment to pet a cat.

Remus didn't include Padfoot into his present because Sirius was a trader. On the other hand Peters memory was meant to be honored.

Remus stayed for the whole day. They enjoyed a light dinner and cookies that night and he shared the Marauders' story again.


	8. Fluffy Warmth

Harry hadn't been feeling well for a long while. His nose felt stuffy and his head ached horribly. For the past few nights he couldn't sleep even with his stuffed stag and wolf. He'd cried for Aunt Min multiple times but, she didn't always have a solution. In the morning he could barely keep down his porridge and he had to take a slimy brown potion that he hazily remembered was given to Auntie by Severus after his healer appointment.

The only good thing about the situation was that he got to spend the whole day with Auntie. As he laid on the couch sniffling quietly he saw her walk by. He reached out weakly towards her.

"Aauunn'" he whined trying to get her attention.

She looked quickly down at him but, rushed to the kitchen to get him a bottle of water instead of picking him up immediately. While this order of events made perfect sense to Minerva, with her adult sensibilities and all, to Harry she had ignored him in his time of need. His lip wobbled and he began softly crying. Large crocodile tears rushed down his face as he whined and sputtered, his throat hurting even more as he got more upset.

Quickly, Minerva shuffled back to the couch picking Harry up and shushing him softly.

"Shush... shush, Harry. It'll be okay." She tried to console but he wasn't so easily soothed. He turned his head into Minerva's neck wiping his nose back and forth as he hicupped.

"Shush, baby. Come on it'll be okay. Do you want some water." She asked holding out the water filled bottle.

Harry huffed as he calmed down and reached for the bottle taking a large gulp. His throat was like fire after his bout of crying and he really wanted something to drink. He pulled the bottle up to his mouth and suckled down the cool liquid. Sighing Minerva sat with him on the couch. She encouraged him to lay near her and rubbed his back while he drank.

Slowly Harry felt himself falling asleep, more than tired after his ordeal. Minerva carefully pulled away the bottle and covered Harry's little body with his blanket. She got up from the couch and went about picking up the room, then went to the kitchen to pull out Harry's next potion for the night. After she was finished she turned into her animagus form and laid next to the sleeping baby.

She cuddled close and licked his little face. She then settled down for a nap of her own.

A/n:

Minerva isn't too sure that Harry knows that the little tabby who sometime cuddles with him is actually his A'nt Min'.

Harry knew that sometimes when he felt really bad, like after the dream with the scary green light or when he was sick, he'd wake up to a warm rough tounge on his face and a soothing rumbling in his ear.


	9. Neptune

Harry was now 20 months old and his favorite activity was to running through the winding halls of Hogwarts. He would often sneak up behind the 4th year Slytherins, or if they were running late the group of 6th year Hufflepuffs, as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Always he showed fearsome claws and roared as harshly as he could muster, but the students would only giggle.

After lunch he went with Minerva to class. He sat quietly playing with his rocky, warm Mercury ball and his cool, ticklely Neptune ball while Minerva explained to her 2nd years then laws of transfiguration. Being mischevious, while Minerva explained technique to one particularly curious Gryffindor, Harry rolled Neptune out the door and then followed behind it.

He jogged quickly down the hallway and shuffled carefully down a stairwell clutching his ball. He went around another corner and then farther down the following hallway. He chatted with the suit of armor and explained about his ball. He was even gracious enough to let the armor feel the tickling sensation of the clouds moving on the planet.

Finished interacting with the armor he walked farther down the hallway, bouncing Neptune along the way. He happened upon a small alcove and he jogged up to it, peering slyly around the corner.

There he saw two older kids. The looked like they were hugging, though the one boy's hand kept rubbing up and down the others back. It was kinda how Aunt Min rubbed his back before he went to sleep at night. Harry watched for quite a bit while the boys hugged, touched mouths, and made weird noises. But soon he got bored and he decided they should get to see his Neptune too.

"Hi! Hi!" He shouted at them. He shuffled forward and ran into one of the boy's legs with his ball.

"Hi!" He said again.

The boys broke apart, blushing hard. They panted as they looked down at the baby. Harry smiled and lifted the ball towards the boys.

"Look'it! I's Ne'un!" He exclaimed pushing the ball towards one of the boy's hands.

One boy smiled at him, the one with red, curly hair, and mussed his hair. "What's this? Is it Neptune?" He asked patiently.

"Ya! Issa 'lanet!" Harry explained.

The other, blonde-haired, boy sighed deeply and laid his head on the others chest. "Why don't you send the brat away?" He grumbled. The ginger cut his eyes at the other boy, obviously disagreeing with the suggestion.

Harry moved closer and stood on his tippy toes next to the boys as he tried to hand the ball to them. The ginger moved his arm from around the blonde and reached out a hand for the ball. The ginger-boy laughed.

"Well that tickles doesn't it!"

Harry nodded along and pulled himself up on the bench next to the boys. He patted the ball and smiled up at them.

The blonde sighed heavily and got up from the the red head's lap. He straightened his robes and scowled at the other boy. "When you finish playing around with that child I'll be in the library."

As he walked away the ginger shouted after him, "I'll see you at supper!" Looking down at the toddler who was insistently trying to pull the ball away from him he laughed to himself about the situation. He smiled down at Harry.

"Have you ever played catch before Harry?"

Minerva found them much later pushing Neptune back and forth on the floor. The ginger, a 7th year Ravenclaw, lost 10 points for skipping class but an open invitation to babysit Harry whenever he liked.

a/n:

The red headed Ravenclaw's name is Michael and his blonde haired boyfriend it Stephen. They've been in a relationship since their 5th year. Micheal had multiple cousins and a little sister so he is used to childrenmake while Stephen is unnerved by children as all the ones he's interacted with have a strong dislike for him. Stephen and Michael plan to get bonded next fall.

Minerva wasn't too worried when Harry dissapeared. As Harry gets older she is coming to realize that the babe has a strong sense of adventure and she knows that Hogwarts will look out for its littlest resident.


	10. Rafflesia

Something smelt wonderful in this small, little corner of the room with the plants. The area around Harry was full of shrubs and little trees. There were flowers and sometimes little rain storms would occur above the plants. They surrounded his little body almost hiding him entirely from view. The only sounds were that of Aunt Min's conversation with the nice flower lady Pom'na and that of the various plants' movements in their environment. Harry had stood with them eating the scones on his little plate before he decided to go adventure. This is how he found himself in this little corner here.

The thing smelled divine. It was all of Harry's favorite scents bundled into one, just in this little corner. It reminded him of the special hot chocolate, Aunt Min and teddy. He could smell his mummy and daddy and Mooney. It was the best smell.

Harry walked over to what seemed to be a stout red plant. Or at least that's what Harry assumed, seeing as it looked like this room only had plants and the occasional chair and table. He reached out to touch one of its huge petals and the leaf curled slightly over his little hand making the tot giggle. He leaned up on his tippy-toes trying to see inside the hole at the top of the plant but he was just a little too short.

So instead he continued petting the plant, feeling it's rough petals and leaves and waited for Aunt Min to finish.  
Sometime later, as he was dozing near the base of the plant, he heard the two women walking up to the plant and his little corner. Aunt Min leaned down, crouching to be somewhat on Harry's level.

"What do you have here?" She asked.

Harry looked back over to the plant which was stroking his hair gently. "Ss'my friend. Smell best" he explained to Minerva, petting one of the petals back.

"Oh, I'm glad you could make a new friend." She paused, "Maybe we can visit again some day? Right now we need to get going, it's almost dinner time." She explained.

Harry looked pensively at the plant and then stroked his hand again down the petal before reaching his hands up towards Minerva. "Up, peese."

Minerva picked him up and the wished Pomona a good evening. Harry laid his head on Aunt Min's shoulder and gave a wave goodbye to the plant.

The plant reached out one of its leaves and gave an enthusiastic wave back.

A/n:

The plant is a real plant called the Rafflesia. It is an Amazonian plant of I'm not mistaken and smells like a rotting corpse. However, in this story the Rafflesia is a magical plant which has adapted to the ramped deforestation of the 20th and 21st century by gaining a horrendous smell to ward off predators. It smells better to magical because it feeds off magic. So in a non-magical enviroment the plant smells awful and is only pollenated by flies that happen to land on it. In a magical one it still needs to be pollen tate however it also feeds o magic which gives it's movement abalities. This is not entirely uncomon. Many plants that achieve movement needs enviroment with high concentrations of magic to do so. This can be seen by the Venus Fly Trap or the Common Fern.

Find a picture and muggle explanation of the Rafflesia here: lizwason. wordpress 2013/04/22/hugabug-12-carrion-flowers/

Also, Minerva was more cautious in confronting Harry this time because he is getting more willful. The takes place right at the cusp of May and June. So Harry is about 20 months old and approaching the terrible twos. However, today is a somber day, as it's the an never say of Minerva's husbands death and so she would like very much to avoid a tantrum.

Next chapter maybe will be a continuation of this day.


	11. Wisteria

Minerva's husband had only been dead for 6 years. Six horrible, lonely years. She tried to be happier in recent years. Tried to overcome the deep entrenching sadness she's experienced since he unexpectedly, unwillingly left her. So far she's been somewhat successful. Except for on this day.

Today she's showing Harry some pictures as they go through the remembrance rites before bed. Elphinstone had not been a terribly handsome man but, he had unwavering patience and a heart that shone through even in the toughest times. She showed Harry pictures of him in their garden and in his workshop. She showed him in his office at the Ministry and then at her office here at Hogwarts.

"This, Harry, was you Uncle Elphinstone. Though I do believe he would not have minded you calling him Uncle Elphie."

Harry looked down at the picture of his Aunt Min. A man stood behind her with his arm around her waist and a large smile on his lips. They both waved up at the two.

Harry looked up to Minerva, "Unca?" He asked.

"Yes, he's your uncle. He was a very nice man. One of the best. I remember that he had proposed to me over seven times before I accepted. I... I was still so caught up in Dougal McGregor.. I just didn't have the room in my heart at the time." She looked down at the picture fondly as she reminisced. Quickly she brushed a tear from her cheek and pointed to another picture.

"See that right there? That's was the first day we spent in our house. You know the one in Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded and stroked the picture. "We go?" He asked

Minerva shook her head in the negative. "No. We won't be going to Hogsmeade today. I think you've had enough treats this week don't you?" She proposed teasingly, tickling the babe on her lap.

Harry giggle and squirmed and a full out tickle session ensued. After they both calmed Minerva looked over to Harry.

"Do you want to help me light the candle?"

Harry looked over to the candle on the end table curiously. It was already lit. "Dat one?"

Minerva shook her head and showed him the candle she was talking about. It was a round, stout candle. Red and smelled of Wisteria. It sat next to a small frame, within a picture of her late husband.

"This one Harry"

Carefully she sat aside the photo album and she and Harry knelt on the floor. Harry held the candle steady as Minerva gently used the tip of her wand to light the candle. Then she cuddled Harry close.

She prayed quietly as Harry grew slightly restless. While he didn't understand what was happening he knew to stay quiet when his Aunt Min looked so focused. Soon enough she was finished.

Curiously they felt a light breeze. Minerva felt a soft stroke to the cheek and Harry a small ruffle atop his little head.

Minerva exhaled slowly. She looked down at Harry who was searching curiously for the body the hand belonged too.

"How about we head to bed then, hmm?"

A/n:

The husband Elphinstone, was Minerva's real husband. Hew was her boss while she worked I the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He really did have to propose multiple times as she was still tragically in love with a muggle named Dougal.

However, he didn't die until 1985, which doesn't work for this fiction since he's supposed to be already dead when Minerva adopted Harry in 1981. So in this fic he died in 1975 approximately 6 years before Minerva's adoption of one Harry Potter. Maybe closer to 7, cause I might have done my math wrong.

Make of what you will of the rites of rememberance. They aren't based off anything.


	12. Locs

Harry's hair was turning into a bit... a bit of a problem to be completely honest. Of course his little lead of hair was beautiful, it curled above his eyes, around his face, and behind his ears. But his hair had gotten quite long as well and despite having a loose corkscrew pattern, it still reached his shoulders. This is where it became a bit of a problem.

See Minerva knew, at best, the bare minimum about curly hair like Harry's. She had managed for the past few months. She'd initially brush his hair every morning after breakfast or before nappy changes if possible but, then she realized that it seemed to cause him a lot of pain. By the advice of Professor Sinistra she'd invested in a wide tooth comb which seemed to work better. And all of this was great but looking at the mane cascading down the tot's back she realized it just wasn't practical. Either he needed it cut or... something. Luckily, Professor Sinistra had reached out to her before she reached her wits end.

With her help Minerva learned about a few hairstyles she could try for the little boy. Cornrows seemed nice and so did the little braids she'd seen students sporting throughout the years. Still after seeing a picture of Sinistra's younger cousin she knew just the style she would do.

So now every night for the past month and a half Minerva would twist little Harry's hair with some product that she had bought from London. So far his locs were coming along nicely and the little boy loved it. No longer did he have to sit through a painful combing and occasionally brushing time. Each morning she just slicked a bit a product through his hair and every few days his hair was washed.

So Harry got to dance, run play, splash and carry on with all the excitement he felt in his little heart. And Minerva spent less time with a screaming child in her lap after a long day of classes.

It was a win win if you asked her.

A/n:

But why am I post about Harry's hair. Well I realized the whole time that I was writing this I never mentioned his hair. And like that's something kinda important to me. Hmm anyway.

If you didn't catch it Harry has locs, more commonly known as dreadlocs. They're a protective hairstyle for natural Black hair. Minerva likes it because she's no longer causing her charge pain and Harry loves it because he's no longer in pain. They reach about his shoulders.

Picture of what Harry's locs probably look like: www. beauty-and-the-bath image-files/african-american-boys-locs. jpg

Note that Harry has lighter skin than the boy pictured. (Not for much of a reason besides Harry spends a lot of time in the castle and he's young)

Professor Sinistra is Black, per the movies and per my own personal fannon.


	13. Sajada

There were praying rugs across the grounds of Hogwarts. Not completely covering the area but in a nice sized section to the West. Students stood before them, there were about 40 of them total. Most were chatting while a few were just breathing calmly while facing the southwest. It was early in the morning with most of the castle still just waking up.

Minerva and Harry stood together in their new robes observing. Well, Minerva stood and observed. Harry was engaged in a rather tame version of tag, or run around by Harry's understanding, with various first years. She had sat their rugs next to a few Gryffindors and was standing by. She smiled at the Gryffindor boy standing next to her, a 2nd year named Jeremy, as he straightened his rug carefully.

Professor Vector was around somewhere in the crowd of students, possibly near the Slytherins across the way, collecting charity from the older students. Her hijab, of what Minerva could see, glimmered in the sunlight the swirls of green and blue blending with silver.

Soon enough the professor had finished her collection and moved on to her own rug next to her family in the middle. Minerva went to get Harry and the other small children who hadn't yet noticed the hush that had fallen over the area. She picked up Harry and shooed the others to their embroidered rugs to get ready.

They followed the motions carefully. Minerva spoke the prayers along with respect and hushed Harry as he became restless because of his youth. Overall, it was rather short. Just around 10 minutes before everyone finished up. Still that was quite a while in the eyes of a child.

The students congregated after. Smiling and chatting excitedly they gathered up their prayer rugs and trooped back into Hogwarts, taking a winding path rarely used. Inside breakfast was only then starting but the tables all had something different going on. There was parchment and quills provided freely at the end of the tables and students were carefully carrying stacks of gifts and treats for their friends and favorite professors.

Several students sat down immediately to begin scribbling out letters to their parents and loved ones. Minerva could see a group of smiling Ravenclaw's sitting together as they wrote while nearby Slytherins were scurrying across the Hall to give out their presents.

Soon enough the Great Hall was bustling with activity. Minerva received a few books and trinkets from her lions and favorite students. Little Harry received a few candies and treats. There was a book on the story of Ramadan and a child's Quran.

Ignoring a small tantrum over the need to eat his grapes and oatmeal before chocolate Harry and Minerva an excellent time of the festivities.

It was quite the successful Eid al Fitr.

A/n:

So this was about Eid al Fitr, official end of the month of Ramadan and the beginning of Sharwwal. The fasting that takes place by the Islamic faith through out Ramadan is ended with celebration between family and friends. Eid is a time of thankfulness and celebration.

I don't practice Islam so all of my knowledge is second hand. Here is where I got the information about what happened during Eid: english/reading-islam/understanding-islam/worship/fasting/446778-what-muslims-do-on-the-day-of-eid-al-fitr. html and here: od/ramadan/f/eid_fitr. htm

Sajada is what the prayer rugs are called in Arabic. I didn't know this until I had already wrote the chapter so it's just the title instead of used properly.

Also Ramadan in 1982 fell at the end of June (the 23rd) and Eid was in July. Even thoughave this, I wanted to show another holiday so Ramadan fell more like it has this year, beginning on the 7th ish so students are still in school when it ends.

Charity gathered went to St Mungos. Minerva and Harry were asked to attend by students and Minerva had attended before as a friend of Professor Vector. Parchment was provided because you're supposed to write to parents and loved ones. Also this is the end of the school year. Just a little light heartedness before finals.


	14. Elephants

Birthdays were always an exciting time in the Potter home. When James was a child his parents spent long nights choosing the venue and the entertainment for his special day. One year it was at a lake and there was a clown, another year they were deep in an Amazonian jungle as botanist told the fascinated children about the various plants they encountered on their adventures. His 17th birthday included an exciting adventure into the US where he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter partied long into the night at a magical club in Nebraska.

Lily always prefered calmer celebrations, though her excitement and budding magic provided plenty of entertainment. One year they had a barbeque at a local park, the weather luckily suitable, and during a game of hide and seek she mysteriously found the best spot in the park's highest tree. Her 12th birthday was spent at Hogwarts but the small celebration she with Alice Longbottom and a few other friends ended spectacularly when one of the gifts turned out to be a Zonko's firework with a hair-trigger.

Harry's first birthday was also spectacular. The Potter's were in hiding at the time but they still put one of the best celebrations together for their little son. Sirius took the babe on a low altitude flight around the house with his motorcycle while Remus lead an adventure through couches and chairs. Peter took his time making sparks and wispy bits of magic in the shape of animals for him to play with. And Harry gladly gobbled up the attention. He shot sparks back at Peter and laughed loudly with Sirius. He crawled like the dickens after Remus and gave gummy smiles at his parents while playing with the wrapping paper.

Now, the the elder Potter's were gone but Harry's celebrations were no less spectacular.

Remus and Minerva spent a large amount of time, heads in the fire, discussing possibilities for the baby's party. Harry was so young, Minerva didn't want to do too much but, she agreed with Remus to keep up the tradition of exciting birthdays.

This is how we found little Harry running along the grounds of Hogwarts after one of his new toys, an enchanted device that takes the form of different animals and then ran and hides, giggling all the way.

The surrounding ding area had a good number of people. Severus was there chatting with Professor Sinistra while Hagrid was sharing tales with Professor Flitwick who listened with half an ear. Michael and Stephen had returned for the celebration as had Elizabeth and a few other students. Professor Vector had brought along her family so there were a few children for Harry to play with.

Soon enough it was time for food.

"Harry! Harry, come on! Come eat!" Minerva called to the mobile tot.

Harry looked over and blinked at Minerva but giggled and ran in the opposite direction. She sighed and smiled gratefully as Remus scooped up the squirming child as he ran by.

"Let's go have some food and cake little guy," he whispered as he tickled Harry's side.

He sat the newly minted two year old in his high chair where his food was already waiting. There was a little sausage and hot dog that was in the shape of an octopus. He had little potato smiles and then little bananas in the shape of elephants. They were charmed to move a bit and they attempted to eat the pieces of lettuce on the plate.

The adults had normal food. Sausages, burgers, chicken and such but for the more adventurous few there were animal options for them as well.

Harry ate gladly. He only nudged the food-animals at first but they stopped moving once touched so he ate them, though he still stared curiously at their actions. Soon enough it was time for the best part.

Minerva cleared his little tray and Harry squirmed impatient and not entirely full. Smiling and ruffling his hair she reached around and pulled out a small cake in the shape of his favorite planet, Neptune. The cake was a perfect circle and only the size of a large orange. There were twinkling lights where it's ring should be and the surface said 'Happy 2nd Birthday!'.

Seeing the slightly floating ball Harry's mouth dropped in shock. His eyes wide he tried to reach for it but Minerva grabbed his little hand. Looking at the others nearby she nodded.

And so began the jaunty out of tune version of Happy Birthday.

Harry looked around in confusion but smiled as he saw everyone focusing on him.

"Happy Birthday to you~!" They sang exuberantly as the song came to a close.

"Blow out your candles Harry" She instructed, helping him blow at the ring of lights when he only looked up at her confused. She then carefully cut the cake in half, sitting the chocolate hemisphere on one small plate and the vanilla on another. She placed them both in front of Harry.

Harry squealed and at the first bites a small burst of confetti blew above his head. He giggled and kept eating.

With Harry otherwise occupied, Minerva and the others enjoyed the larger Neptune cake for the guests.

The children and young adults laughed every time one of Harry's bursts of confetti happened and the adults took the time to catch up.

Soon enough all of the food was finished and the kids plus Harry were off again, this time playing a gentle form of catch.

Later that night, after bidding everyone goodnight and heading into bed, Minerva pulled out the small photo album she was able to make. She showed Harry pictures of his parents and the good times they had together with and without Harry.

Harry went down easily that night. A long and exciting day over.

Minerva counted this as a tradition well kept.

a/n:

Hello all. I know it's been a while. I'll explain after a few points about the story.

1 Harry's toy is called a Zoof and it's a newer child invention. It takes the form of many animals, as mentioned before and then it runs and hides. So it could be a small horse and hide but once found it turns into a cat and the game continues. It only jogs and parents can set the speed and size of the animals its form takes.

2 All student Harry interacted with in previous chapters on a 1 on 1 or 1 on small group basis are at Harry's party. There was only one child near Harry's age there, around 3 or 4. Min era is looking for more appropriate playmates.

3 the confetti if you didn't guess is accidental magic. It isn't set up by any adult but is instead a manifestation of Harry's happiness.

I think that's it.

So explanation. I haven't updated in a while, primarily because I didn't have a schedule and then suddenly I didn't have the time. I work two jobs during the summer and then I go to school the rest of the time. So, I'm not giving up and right now the school thing isn't relevant but I just wanted to put things out there. I'm typically off on one of my jobs on Monday and Tuesdays, so let's make a tentative schedule for updates then and then any additional ones whenever.

I made this chapter extra long as an apology. Hope you liked!


	15. Starfish

"Oh." Harry murmured as he looked out in front of him.

"Oh, woah!" He exclaimed as he plopped down in the sand.

In front of him, was the largest body of water he had ever seen. Every once in a while the tide would come in just a little and tickle his feet.

Minerva leaned down next to the tot.

"It's pretty big huh?"

"Mmmha" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Wanna come see something cool?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

At Harry's nod she encouraged the boy to stand and then lead him to the seaside near a large rock.

"See look here," she said as she pointed towards some small flat starfish near the shore.

Harry bent to his knees and peered down.

"What'sit?" He asked while curiously reaching out a hand.

"It's a starfish" Minerva explained while encouraging him to touch it.

"Sta'fis" he repeated while carefully poking and then stroking the strange animal.

They spent most of the afternoon in a similar way. Minerva showed him more starfish, sand dollars, clams, and even a few magical fish that were known to swim close to shore.

That afternoon they built a large sand castle and levitated blankets and pillows inside. There little Harry and Minerva enjoyed a nice long nap.

a/n:

The sand castle was actually quite small. So Minerva was in her animagus form when she joined Harry for his nap.

They were on a small beach on the border of Portugal and Spain. This is the first time Harry has seen the ocean.


	16. Macarons

Harry wore a look of focused determination. Carefully he picked up the small, palm sized yellow cube and placed it on top of the vibrant orange block before him. Satisfied he stuffed another block in his mouth before reaching for a curved green block to complete his structure.

Satisfied with his small tower he grinned before pushing his hand through the it, knocking the blocks back onto his plate.

Across from him Minerva's eyes squinted as she laughed at his antics.

"Satisfied now?" She asked the grinning tot.

Harry looked at her and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, finish up, we're supposed to visit Remus today remember?"

Harry made a small excited noise at the thought of Remus. He stuffed a piece of steamed broccoli in his mouth, though he couldn't resist playing with the small people on his plate for fora few moments longer.

Soon enough he had finished his food. It had been a bit of struggle for Minerva to get him to eat fruit-people but soon enough he accomplished even that task.

Then there was the struggle of getting him into his shoes, but with some coercing that too was accomplished.

They met Remus at a small cafe that he favored. Where, while magical in nature, the eccentric muggleborns who ran the establishment ensured there were certain non-magic aspects. This gave the small business an eclectic look. Books were stacked high and tall, where sometimes the use of levitation charms and stabilizers were needed to get to a particular text. Still even with the magical radio, pictures, and texts there was a muggle inspired ordering and serving pattern. All foods and drinks were hand made by the owners and their 4 employees.

Remus, Harry, and Minerva decided on a secluded seat next to the large windows on the west side of the establishment. Remus sat in an overly stuffed armchair while Minerva sat in a violently pink settee. Harry sat before the low, round coffee table before them playing with a small music box and puzzle interchangeably.

Minerva and Remus chatted quietly. Both ordered tea and small snacks, Harry even got his own pink lemonade.

Harry played quietly with his toys. Looking up he saw that Remus had something new on his plate.

Curiously Harry walked closer peering at the strange disks on Remus' plate. Mind made up he patted Remus leg importantly.

"Yes Harry?"

Harry pointed to the disks, "I want pees". He then held his mouth open expectantly looking up at Remus.

Remus smiled and broke off a piece of his macaron to give to Harry.

"Fank you" Harry said, after Remus had dropped the small bite into the toddlers mouth.

Slowly Harry chewed the small morsel. He squinted at the strong cherry taste before his eyes widened.

"Mor' pees!"

Remus chuckled and reached down to ruffle the tot's hair.

These little moments made life worth living.

A/n:

Now that Harry is older, a lot of his food is more interactive. It takes more time to east and it probably doesn't lead to good habits when it comes to playing with your food but it's a good developmental tool to inspire creativity. And it's no problem with clean up, cause magic. It's just a hassle.

Macarons are like french cookie things. It's hard to explaim. It's kinda like a cookie sandwhich, so there's a filling. Remus' macarons were cherry though I was tempted to make them lemon.


	17. Cardigan

"No! No!" Harry shouted as her tugged at his cardigan

Minerva sighed and leaned towards the child again, "Harry it's too hot for a cardigan today! Anyway, don't you want everyone to see your nice shirt?"

Harry looked down at his shirt which depicted a savvy duck surfing on blue waves.

"No! The wa'er iss cold!" He tried to explain

Giving a final tug and reaching down to Harry's hand she gently pried his little fingers from around the shirt. Harry looked on angrily with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Aun' Min! 'e cold!" Tears of frustration blocking his vision as he glared angrily at Minerva.

Minerva calmly sat the cardigan aside on Harry's bed. She reached out and took hold of Harry's small shoulders, directing his attention away from the cardigan.

"For now you'll wear your shirt like it is because it's hot outside okay? And then later when we visit Hagrid you can wear it so the ducky won't be cold"

Harry pouted and tried to reach for the cardigan once again but Minerva grabbed his hand and directed him out the door.

Wearing a cardigan during the hottest day of the year when they were supposed to go on a hike was possibly one of the silliest things Harry has insisted on.

A/N:

I know that I've been gone for a while. This story isn't over. College started again and I needed to order my laptop. I have quite a few chapters saved up that I haven't been able to post, so if you're still reading hope you enjoy.


	18. Clay

Peeves had known about the littlest Potter's presence in Hogwarts. Not only had it been more than a year since the child had taken up residence within the ancient halls with Minerva, but the other ghosts would not stop chattering about the boy.

"Oh little Harry stopped my today and tried to share his pickle with me" Nearly Headless Nick gushed last Wednesday.

"He came to my bathroom and we had an engaging conversation about the faucets! He even promised to visit again!" Moaning Myrtle threw in his face just a few week previous.

Every week… No, every day a different story. It was sickening! It's like the cute little brat couldn't do any wrong.

And… And in the end, Peeves wouldn't even be angry if he could just interact with the child too.

Oh, he's tried. You wouldn't understand how much Peeves has tried to just speak with the lad. That first week, Peeves has stolen some candy from the Slytherin's (supposedly) secret community stash to share with the kid but any attempt to even get near the corridor where Minerva's rooms lied was foiled. He would be blocked, re-directed, and altogether encouraged to leave the area.

He returns with s stuffie that had been abandoned years ago but was still in relatively good condition and the same thing happens.

After the third time he gave up. He settled to watch one of his favorite people from afar.

So, after all this is was a bit of a shock to have been hit with a flying bit of clay curtesy of the littlest Potter.

Harry giggled, gwauffed more like it, as he fell over from the force of his laugh. Carefully he picked up more of the clay and flung it in Peeves' general direction.

"I's gots you!" Harry exclaimed

Peeves was still in shock. He stared at the child, how had he managed to get so close to him?

As Peeves wasn't moving, Harry went back to his original activity of flinging clay around the Divination corridor. He'd thought that Pee's would like to throw stuff with him. The Gryffindors were always gushing about him and he'd just only found him.

"Play pees?" Harry asked looking up at Peeves again with wide eyes.

Peeves' was pulled out of his thoughts by the little voice. Carefully he floated down and picked up some clay. He proceeded to smear in atop the babe head.

Harry giggled. Together the covered the corridor in clay. Peeves taking the high places and the crown molding. Harry made sure every bit of the floor and lower walls had a bit of clay as well.

It was quite the mess, so that when Hagrid found them later he almost couldn't distinguish little Harry from the clay on the walls.

A/N:

And so the story continues! Peeves wasn't about to interact with Harry in the past because Minerva had placed a repellent charm on Harry's clothes. So ghosts like Peeves, The Blood Baron, and sometimes the Grey Lady were unable to get near Harry let alone interact with him. However during this chapter Hagrid is babysitting and has happened to buy Harry a new outfit. So at long last Harry and Peeves meet.

Hagrid will not be sharing the story of this interaction with Minerva.

If you have and requests or ideas, leave a comment.


	19. Exploding Snap

The students were back and more active than ever. A group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins had gotten together and decided they wanted an exploding snap league. They were an eccentric bunch but their pleas were heard loud and clear. So, now the students had rallied together. Lunch time was normally a grand affair, so the amount of chatter and movement between the tables was nothing unusual.

The small explosions, however, were a bit new.

A muggleborn, Hufflepuff laughed as his half-blood friend showed him the best way to stack the cards for his part in the tournament that night.

A few Gryffindor girls could be seen walking by in a serious conversation while holding a rather large sheet of paper.

Flitwick looked on fondly as the all transpired. Exploding Snap card were an excellent piece of spell work and he was totally in favor of this tournament, unlike _some_ professors. Perhaps this would be just the thing students needed to be more serious in his charms classes.

"Fli'wi! Fli'wi!" A small voice called from nearby.

Flitwick looked to his left where he could see big green eyes with a mop of black hair staring up at him.

"Yes, Harry?" He asked the child.

"Wan' play?" Harry asked, holding up his toddler snap cards.

Flitwick thought about it for a second. On the one hand he needed to get back to his classroom and grade a few papers. But really could one game hurt?

"Sure," He smiled down at Harry. He carefully pulled Harry onto the chair with him so he would be able to reach the table as well.

'After all,' he figured, 'it's never too early to start encouraging children to be curious about spell work.'

A/n: Toddler exploding snap only makes the noise, they don't actually explode. The Gryffindors were going over their battle plans for the day.


	20. Ghoul

It was Bill Weasley's first year at Hogwarts. First year, first time away from home for any significant time. First time away from Percy and the twins, Ron and little Ginny. It was a little nerve racking, to say the least. Mostly he missed Charlie, who'd been his partner in crime since forever.

Gryffindor was okay. He really couldn't complain.

The Prefects were nice, and Head Girl was a Gryffindor as well this year, so he had plenty of people to reach out to. He even had a little friend group. There was Daniel and Oliver who were always up for a chat around the fire or a run around on the ground.

But, Bill still missed his family.

He missed Fred and George coming to his room early in the morning smacking their sticky hands on his face. He missed reading with Percy and tickling Ron. He wanted to be able to sing to Ginny again and receive one of his Mum's hugs. He wanted Charlie there with him to play Quidditch Spies and Dad to talk about Airplanes.

Coming back from Winter Holidays didn't help. He once again got used to waking early and sitting with Percy and Charlie. He got used to his Mum's food and being in his bed and the fun games they played together outside. Back at Hogwarts it just wasn't the same.

So, this is how he found himself sitting alone in the Owlery. He'd long sent off his letter to his family, but even after watching the school owl flying off, he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

He sighed, finally looking away from the window and making his way downstairs.

As he shuffled through the Charms corridor, he thought he heard a sound. A little squeak, a gasp, and tapping.

He looked around. The high, stone ceilings of the corridor making the sound draw on for longer than normal, more hollow. He checked one last time, but seeing nothing he resolved to continue.

He walked more quickly from then. Not quite jogging but a swift walk to make it back to the common room quickly. He still heard the sound. Moving quickly as well and closer than before.

He felt something grab he leg.

He screamed, "AAHhh!"

Pulling himself away he tripped over his foot and tumbled down. Fearfully he looked back expecting to see some terrible menace, some ghastly ghoul.

Instead he found Hogwarts tinniest resident.

Harry sat across from Bill sniffling. His little hand had been hit in Bill's flailing and he held it close to his chest as he looked at Bill betrayed.

Harry put his hand in his mouth to try and stop the hurt. "Why you kick me" Harry asked. His words jumbled around his hand.

Bill shook himself out of his shock. He looked at the toddler younger than his youngest brother and tinnier too. He held out his arms, but Harry hesitated and glared harder at the first year.

"No. No, hugs. You mean."

Bill sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. You scared me, bud."

"We don't hit," Harry explained. "You hit."

Bill nodded.

"I did, didn't I. I'm so sorry." He apologized. "Will you come over so I can look at it?"

Harry looked at Bill distrustfully for a minute longer, but then scooched closer to the other boy. He held out his arms, hoping to be picked up even though Aunt Min didn't do it as often as before.

Bill pulled the other boy onto his lap. Harry's hand looked okay. It was probably sore, and would most likely bruise by tomorrow morning if they didn't get a bruise salve onto it soon.

He stood with Harry in his arms. Once balanced he reached out and grabbed Harrys hand. He placed a soft kiss on the tot's hand.

"How about we go visit Pomfrey and then I'll take you to Professor McGonagall"

Harry squirmed at the mention of going back home to Aunt Min, who he'd left right at nap time. But seeing the Pomfrey seemed good too. She always had the nicest juice and pasties.

Bill carried Harry to the infirmary and back home, where he encouraged him to take a nap. As he watched the rise and fall off Harry's little chest, he felt closer to the Burrow than he'd ever felt at Hogwarts before.

A/N:

Bill has always been a good big brother. Harry is still 2ish here. His vocabulary has expanded and his speaking is getting clearer. He's internalizing lessons as well "We don't hit" for example. Quidditch Spies is just a made up kids game I thought Bill and Charlie would enjoy.


	21. Cabbage

Harry giggled as the tongue swiped across his head. Little locs falling in front of his eyes and becoming damp as the tongue swiped once again.

It wasn't often that Unicorns were seen on the Hogwarts grounds. And even less likely was it for them to approach the people who resided in the castle.

The magical creature has creeped behind the toddler as he played cabbage vines beside Hagrid's cottage. The giant had been teaching about Horklumps, which were rather harmless. So, Harry was able to play outside in the garden without anything posing a threat to him.

Hagrid was just a few feet away, about 15 feet or so, tending to the chickens in the coop. He could see Harry, but really unicorns didn't pose much of a threat so kept doing what he was doing.

Which was fine in Harry's opinion.

He carried on showing the unicorn the leaves he picked from the cabbage plant and the little ladybug that had crawled on his hand.

The unicorn took to pushing smaller cabbage heads towards the child with its horn. Harry would huff and push it back at the creature. He gently pushed/patted the unicorns muzzle with his hand.

But sure enough, just like any child, Harry eventually grew bored of his activities. He gave the unicorn a quick brush on the horn and the stood on wobbly legs to find his next adventure.

As Hagrid saw him walking towards the wild mandrake patch on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid quickly abandoned the chickens to stop the child.

After all mischief is only a shuffled step away for little ones.

A/N:

Harry is just out living his little life. Also apparently unicorns are super dangerous. (Class XXXX) But Harry wasn't attacking it so I think it was okay.


	22. Caterpillars

Harry was four years old and rambunctious as ever. Long passed were the days of calmly playing with cabbages or making foods dance and sing. Harry's adventures had become more elaborate his magic more… explosive.

This is how we find young Harry in his current predicament.

See, Harry has spent the afternoon in Hogsmead at the small primary school for magical children. Most of the students at this little schoolhouse were the children of professors and other magical who lived in Scotland.

Harry liked school and was quite the dedicated pupil when he wanted to be. And he did. Want to be that is. It's just that he gets a bit distracted sometimes by the birds flying by the window or the way his shoelaces swing and hit his chair. There are just so many interesting things to do in comparison to practicing his letters with the children's quill provided by the primary school…

After starting a rouge conversation with his table about the promising future of Hagrid's plans for a farmer's market in the town (with all the apples you can want and no Brussel sprouts!) Harry once again finds himself sitting out recess. Which was, well not fine, but he's cool. He'll just finish his work and maybe Mrs. Hickybee will let him go out near the end of recess.

So, he focused on practicing the careful, curvy letters Mrs. Hickybee had written on the board for them to practice while daydreaming of the caterpillars that are always out by the fence on the playground.

Unfortunately for Harry, (and poor Mrs. Hickybee) he was so focused on his copying and his daydreams he never noticed his accidental magic going a little haywire. A nearby quill half transfigured itself into one of the fuzz caterpillars he was so fond of, as well as a dozen or so pieced of papers that had been spread on the teacher's desk. Quite a few things transfigured themselves, even a few things that had been hanging from the ceiling. All the while little Harry wrote on unaware, that is until one of the little buggers fell on his shoulder.

Harry looked at it and shrieked with delight.

Mrs. Hickeybee groaned in exasperation. This was going to take a while.

A/N: Hey guys. I know I've been gone a while. I um had a lot going on. Last November I was in the thick of finishing my undergrad thesis and preparing for graduation. After that I started a new job on the other side of the country and I now work almost 15 hour days 5 days a week. So, I have very little time to write. Here's the thing though. I'm going to try to update every other Sunday. Please be patient with me if I don't quite meet that deadline, I really am trying. If you review that reminds me to update quite honestly, never feel like you're being a bother.

Also the caterpillar thing, this is actually based off of something that happened to me recently. No I didn't transfigure a room into caterpillars, but we were having a training day outdoors and a caterpillar fell right out of a tree and onto me! It was cute and fluffy (which is strange because apparently it will grow to be a poisonous moth, who knew?) so thats a thing.

Also, Mrs Hickeybee's real name is Hickabee, children cannot enunciate.

See you all in 2 weeks! R&R!


	23. Rolling

Wheelchairs were a pain in the ass. There. She said it. Its out there now. They're a pain in the ass and she hates that she now goes to a school without a freak'n elevator!

Okay, so for the first week the floating runes they incorporated into her chair was kinda cool, but that got old real quick. Floating is all well and good, but that doesn't the issue of stability and access in classrooms and bathrooms and ugh!

Cherise sighed exasperated once again with the magical community. At least the grounds were relatively accessible in the fall and spring. She could sit by the lake like she is today, or sometimes she goes out by the greenhouses to have a picnic with friends.

Still, she'll never know what its like to romp through the forbidden forest, because the path isn't smooth and she'll never be able to go to Hogsmeade for Christmas treats for her friends and family because the path to that is ridiculously inaccessible as well.

Feeling melancholy and once again exasperated with the magical community she beging to make her way back to the castle. She had just crested a small hill when she felt a weight softly hit the back of the chair.

She whirled around to glare at the trouble maker, she was done with the ignorance of some of the students within her first week at Hogwarts, when she stopped short. Looking back at her apologetically were startled green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sorry!" Harry apologized, standing and waving his hands, "I tripped…"

Cherise took a breath. "Its okay, just be careful next time"

Harry nodded excitedly. "Where you going?" He asked "We don't have be inside until 6!"

"I'm going back to the Ravenclaw common room."

Harry hummed. "Oh, what are you going to do there?"

"I don't know, probably read something…" She said looking to the side, who was minding this boy?

"Oh… Well I was wondering if you'd play with me!"

"I don't know. I kinda need to go back to the common room"

"No! No, come on this will be fun! We can, um, play catch or like tag," Harry suggested excitedly. "Or, we could roll down the hill! Yea!"

Cherise sighed. Well, it wasn't like she had any concrete plans.

"Sure."

It was a struggle to get out of her chair and onto the grass at the top of the hill and it would be even more of a struggle to get back in it later, but all of that feel to the wayside as she rolled down the hill with the excited ball of energy that was Harry Potter.

The magical world definitely sucked in a lot of ways, but it was the little moments that made it worth it.

 **A/N:** Here's the second chapter.

Some things about Cherise: She's a muggleborn student in her 4th year who's pretty exasperated with the magical world's lack of accessibility. She's been wheelchair bound for most of her life and it is as much a part of her identity as her hair color. She got a lot of flak from purebloods and halfbloods who had never been exposed to someone who uses a wheelchair before coming to Hogwarts and don't understand why one would need to use one when "magic fixes everything". Cherise has more experience with the reality of the situation. While magic makes some things easier, it's also made parts of her life needlessly complicated and unfortunately there isn't a solution for everything. She has a lot of accessibility issues with the school which was built pre-modern era and is not handicap accessible. Despite all this she loves Hogwarts, she loves Ravenclaw, and she loves the magical community. She hopes to become a potions master after graduating and working at the Ministry.

I've wanted to write something about a differently abled character in Hogwarts for a while but I continued to struggle as far as characterization and the actual writing as well. Finally I wrote this. Hopefully it does it justice.

R&R!


End file.
